User talk:King Ian II
NOTICE: The ban on this user has expired and we will NOT be putting it back. The offences for which he was banned aren't bannable offensive anymore, and so there's no reason to reinstate his punishment. This user now has a CLEAN SLATE. Be nice now. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 19:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I have made this talk so I can get some ideas on how Camuria and her dependences can develop futher and any suggestions are welcomed. Alliance with Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair To King Ian II, I would like to introduce myself. I am Seán mac Tómás, Archduke of Noamh Séamus and Prince Regent of Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua. I would like to offer you an alliance between our two nations. We are both Catholic powers, both allies of New Europe, and both looking for what is best for our peoples. Sincerely, HRH Seán mac Tómás Archduke of Noamh Séamus Prince Regent of Ríocht na hUlaidh Thair Nhua http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/R%C3%ADocht_na_hUlaidh_Thair_Nhua HRH Seán mac Tómás, I, representing the Kingdom of Camuria would gladly accept your request of an alliance between our two great nations. Let us hope it will help advance prosperity and peace between our nations and their allies. --King Ian II 15:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Alliance offer Dear King Ian the Great, thank you for your message on the Qootärlænt talk, today i want to offer you an alliance with Qootärlænt. because i think that we, as micronations together, should stand for our rights. by the way, can you give me some tips, because i want to join some leagues, and recognition of Wikipedia. bye, Emperor Antonio the first of Qootärlænt --Antonio-1 18:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I will gladly accept your request of a Camurian-Qootärlænt alliance. A few tips I coudl give you are: 1. Try to keep away from hostile micronations, especially now as many micronations are in combat and requesting others to join. 2. Try to keep an open micronation and try to keep up to date with the goings on around you. I cannot say Camuria has stuck to this, but it is good advise none the less --King Ian II 18:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) War No one humiliates Belaonia and gets away with it. The Kingdom of Belaronia officially declares war on Camuria in revenge for Belaronia's humiliating defeat in the Somplenese-Molossian War. LONG LIVE BELARONIA AND King Henri I The BCSA will support Camuria in its war against Belaronia. For the record it was the BCSA who coordinated the defeat against you. Perhaps Somple could redeem itself by helping support Camuria too? Kaznia2 22:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) The Empire of Somple is currently at war with the Kingdom of Belaronia (War over POMHB). We shall support Camuria and the BCSA in any conflict they have with Belaronia. -Emperor Kevin I 14 March 2009 Ihave only just found out this news, and we WILL defeat you Belaronia. --King Ian II 19:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Somple's Plan for the future The Empire of Somple will take much of POMHB and Belaronia will remain independent but will be much smaller. The new states of Callenum, Ribonia, and Wakamatsu will be created out of the remaining territory. Belaronia, Callenum, Ribonia, and Wakamatsu will all sign friendship agreements with Somple (and possibly Camuria) when the war is over. Old: Map of area during War over POMHB New: planned map of area after war Congratulations, I would not call this our victory, more you victory, as Camuria did not play a major role in the war, and only threatened Belaronia at the most. So I congratulate you and all your closer allies in the war. --King Ian II 22:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you, though Camuria played a small part in this war it must not be overlooked. King Henri I's fear of taking on both Somple and Camuria caused him to make some reckless decisions as spotted by Leopold Evans. Though you played a small part in this war you should still celebrate this victory. The North American Micronational Congress has been established to prevent future wars in the area. -Emperor Kevin I of Somple and Ribonia and Lord of Tilston. Victory in the War over POMHB The War over POMHB has officially ended on 19 March 2009: Victory for Empire of Somple, Kingdom of Camuria, Ribonia, Wakamatsu, Callenum, Kurashi. The Kingdom of Belaronia surrender has surrendered and Leopold Evans is its temporary ruler. DO NOT CHANGE! I happened to notice you changed something on my page, Do NOT do it again! POMHBese-Camurain Alliance The Imperial and Royal Government of the United Empire of POMHB wants to establish a friendship with the Kingdom of Camuria. As we are both great nations we should act as friends and promote peace and stability for the smaller and more vulnerable micronations. If there can be a friendship then let me know so that we can establish one under terms that both our governments will see as acceptable. ---- The Government of the Kingdom of Camuria also wishes to have a formal alliance with the United Empire of POMHB in the near future. --King Ian II 15:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Alliance THe Imperial and Royal Government of the United Empire of POMHB would like to know any terms that you wish to include in any treaty between our two great nations. The UEP wants a military alliance and Camuria to join the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum.EmperortimmyIII 22:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ---- The Camurian Government onyl requests that the United Empire of POMHB join the Grand Alliance, and for information on the Grnad Alliance please contact via email. --King Ian II 22:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Terms of alliance The United Empire of POMHB will join the Grand Alliance on 29 June 2009 as long as Camuria will join the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum by then. We would also like a military alliance. If you would like to join the Unterkassel Alliance then you may. Three micronations besides the UEP are part of it. Terms of the Unterkassel Alliance: -Each member will provide military aid and protection when needed (war, revolution, threats) but members can deny providing military aid and protection if the micronation in need of it has acted aggressively -All members of the Unterkassel Alliance must be members of the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum but members of the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum do not have to be members of the Unterkassel Alliance -All members of the Unterkassel Alliance must have a standing military -No member of the Unterkassel Alliance can declare neutrality in any conflict that threatens one or more of its members -All members of the Unterkassel Alliance shall recognize each other as friends and allies and will not seek to aid enemies of one or more of the micronations The Government of the Kingdom of Camuria agrees to the terms of the Camurian-POMHBese alliance as of 5:00pm BST 21 June 2009 and will join the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum. Murrayfield civil war Chancellor Metatorik has just informed me of a civil war in the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield. The UEP has suggested that the two sides compromise and that there be a steady transition from communism to a government system that actually works: "Communism doesn't work......Communism is not the answer. It forces people to live in fear of people like Stalin, Kim Jong Il, Kim Il Sung, Nicolae Ceauşescu, and Mao Zedong." -Metatorik I want to known what views you have on this conflict. I have not yet brought the civil war to the attention of the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum but plan to tomorrow.EmperortimmyIII 21:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ---- The Kingdom of Camuria agrees completly that Communism does not work, but the crisis in the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield, is almost at an end we think by our observations, but interfering now that peace is close would only extend the conflict. In time communism will be almost completly gone from the community and Murrayfield. Kingdom of Murrayfield I, Emperor Timmotorik I am here to ask you to support the Royal Government of the Kingdom of Murrayfield with non-military methods (Ex: encourage their government to reach a peaceful settlement in the civil war). I must say that I am glad to see the change in Murrayfield's government. THere is still more that needs to happen but they are starting on that path. I also invited them to the Vogel-Kassel Micronational Forum so that their voice may be heard by the UEP and our allies. Please feel free to take part in any discussions that may take place between the UEP and our allies with Murrayfield. EmperortimmyIII 21:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Articles Ah, I see - in that case I have no problem with you deleting your articles, and if I succeed in gaining adminship on this wiki then I will delete them properly for you. Thanks. -- Republicfiveislands 11:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC)